<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044479">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash'>steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Jim and Spock's vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the <a href="http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator">prompt</a> for this was "fall"</p>
<p>not much to say today. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I must admit, Jim, that I was unaware autumn weather could be so pleasing." Spock says, looking out over the water. He's bundled up against the chill, hat pulled low enough to cover the tips of his ears. </p>
<p>"The colors are nice, huh?" Jim asks. His attention is turned more towards the mountains behind them, the riot of colors hanging delicately to each tree.</p>
<p>"Thank you for bringing me here."</p>
<p>"I thought we could use a nice vacation." Jim shrugs. He'd picked the cabin mostly on a whim, wanted to get away from the city and all of their obligations to Starfleet. "And some time just to ourselves."</p>
<p>"I defer to your wisdom, as always." If someone had told Jim a few years ago that he would be on a postcard vacation getting teased by Spock of all people, he wouldn't have believed them. He knows better now.</p>
<p>"Come on, I want to make good use of that fireplace."</p>
<p>They make their way back up the trail slowly, stopping to scan everything that Spock hadn't on their way to the lake. As much as Jim had protested about bringing the tricorder, he can't deny Spock anything, and if he wanted to spend some of their time off doing science, well. Jim would do whatever he could to make Spock happy.</p>
<p>The inside of the cabin is decorated to look like something out of an old earth film - wooden furniture, overstuffed throw pillows, a huge stone fireplace in the middle of the room. It's electric, or something, Jim is fairly sure, but there are fake logs sitting in the hearth, a set of tools resting against the stone. </p>
<p>"Drinks?" Jim asks, flipping a switch to turn the fireplace on. If it were just him, he'd power through the mild bite in the air, but Spock has yet to take his hat off, so Jim sits him down on the huge chair by the fireplace and wraps a blanket around him. Spock just nods, wrapping the fabric closer around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Be right back, then."</p>
<p>The kitchen is small, but nice, with a full range of appliances in addition to a replicator tucked away in a corner. Jim considers it for half a moment, then grabs the kettle off the counter. They'd brought their own teabags, and Jim is tired of the slightly artificial aftertaste of everything that a replicator spits out.</p>
<p>He's heading back to Spock a few minutes later, grabbing his bag along the way.</p>
<p>"Once again, Jim, you have arranged leave time that we have needed much more than either of us realized." Spock murmurs. He opens the blanket just enough for Jim to settle on the chair with him.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty good at that, I think." Jim teases. Spock raises an eyebrow in the way that always makes Jim think that his boyfriend would be rolling his eyes, if that was something that he did.</p>
<p>"And modest as ever." His eyes are shining in the way that Jim loves, though, so he just cuddles closer to Spock, kisses the closest part of his face (more his hairline, really, but Jim knows that Spock understands the sentiment).</p>
<p>"My mother often spoke of wanting to go camping in the mountains." Spock says a while later, long after they'd finished their tea. Jim had been dozing a little - it was a long day of traveling, following a long few months of missions at the edge of the quadrant.</p>
<p>"She never took you?"</p>
<p>"My father found taking vacations to be illogical. I found that I also desired to see the mountains of earth, I would not voice such opinions for fear of him finding out."</p>
<p>"We could bring her, next time. Or both of them. It could be a bonding experience." Jim is joking, mostly, especially about Sarek.</p>
<p>"I find that I would be unwilling to sacrifice any of the limited time that we have to spend with no one else." Spock's voice is low, the way it gets when his Vulcan possessive streak kicks in.</p>
<p>"Fine with me. Any time I get with you makes me happy." He tries to tuck himself closer to Spock, to project how content he is across the places their skin is touching. Spock doesn't grin, just presses a kiss to the top of Jim's head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>